Trapped in an elevator
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: It's Mary's first day at the office and she's receiving mysterious emails from the boss. But what happens when they get stuck in an elevator? AH story. Rated M for lemons. Collaboration with LissyLock.


_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **The idea for this one shot came about back in October when I met a lovely friend at an Eternal Twilight Convention. Patrick Brennan who will play Liam in Breaking Dawn part two was a guest and let's say my lovely friend fell a little bit in love! As a result, I told her, as a gift, I would write her a one shot with Liam as the main character. I soon enlisted my very talented friend LissyLock to help me in my mission to write this story and after lots of laughs and writing, here it is! LissyLock, it's been an absolute pleasure writing this story with you and SkittlesShaw, we really hope you love it._

* * *

><p>Trapped in an elevator.<p>

TantalizingTwilightFan & LissyLock

**Mary POV**

I peeked my head out of the taxi. The skyscraper-type building wasn't completely unfamiliar to me; I'd been here a week ago for my interview. It was a struggle to grasp what the job actually was; in all honesty, I couldn't understand a word these Irish people were saying!

I'm Mary, a twenty-something American girl living in Dublin. Odd situation I realise. I moved here for love and ended up out in the cold and rejected. I suppose karma had to come back to bite me on the ass. Anyway, flights were expensive, so if I wanted to leave Ireland then I needed to find myself job.

The ad was pretty simple. The candidate needed to be able to make coffee, write short-hand and have relatively kickass typing skills. I'd rocked _Facebook_ messaging for the past two years, so I was pretty sure I could be classed as a 'pro' by now.

I'd never heard of Coven Publishing before, but how could I? I didn't read books… Unless you counted _Vogue_. I blagged my way through the interview and was hired on a trial basis starting from today!

I stepped out onto the pavement, handing over what I hoped was a twenty Euro note to the driver. I was sort of waving it in his chubby face whilst I absent-mindedly stared up at my new work place.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I muttered.

Inhaling deeply, I walked into the building, silently hoping that I oozed confidence. The lobby was spacious, with a desk in the corner. I rolled my eyes to myself, my first day was poorly organised. I had no idea where I was going or who I was actually working for. My only information to go on was that I needed to collect my company phone from the front desk. So that's where I was headed.

Behind the desk was a seemingly middle aged lady. Her skin was totally leathered from way too many sunbeds and if I squinted my eyes, I could see lipstick on her teeth. Despite my judgements, I smiled and leant over the desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" the calming voice of the receptionist captured me in the air.

"Hi, I'm Mary Madic; I start work as Marcus Terra's personal assistant this morning. I was told to collect my company phone here," it came out more of a question than a statement- so much for confidence.

The receptionist told me to wait where I was and that if it was okay, she'd be back in a minute. Did I really have a choice? I nodded and watched her stand, then turned my back to her as she disappeared into another room. My mind wandered to thoughts of coffee while she was gone. I was clearly in my daydream for too long because when I bounced back to reality, she was stood in front of me with a shiny new BlackBerry in her hand. I did an inner squeal- I'd always wanted a BlackBerry! There was only one problem. How the fuck did it work? The receptionist must have picked up on the confusion pasted on my face because next she handed me a small pamphlet.

"Just follow the instructions dear. It's the best way."

The receptionist told me I'd be on Floor 8 and handed me a piece of paper with the room number I was headed too on it. I placed the pamphlet in my bag and made my way towards the elevators, playing with my new toy.

After several attempts, I managed to unlock it and began to run through the 'set-up' menus. I pressed the button to call the elevator and stood back.

Buzz!

The toy vibrated in my hand. What the hell? I frantically read through the instructions and realised I had an email.

Great- probably some tacky e-mail that's automatically sent to every other new employee about how happy they are to welcome me to their business.

I pressed 'Open' and waited for the screen to load.

**From: LC**

**To: Mary Madic**

**Subject: (No subject)**

**Hey sweetness,**

**What are you wearing.**

**LC**

Oh. Ok.

Um, LC? Who the fuck was LC?

I got into the elevator and pressed floor 8, pondering this e-mail. What on earth would possess a Publishing Manager to e-mail a new employee about what she was wearing? It made me think twice about taking this job. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened revealing a corridor with grey walls- lovely and dull. Brilliant.

I found my small office with no trouble and started placing my things onto my desk, all the while this e-mail played on my mind.

Did I reply? Or just leave it and start my work? I put the phone down next to my keyboard and stared at it intently. I couldn't leave it, I just couldn't help myself. I hated to leave a message without reply, so picking up my new piece of technology, I hit the reply button.

**From: Mary Madic**

**To: LC**

**Subject: Clothing**

**An astronauts suit. What are you wearing?**

**Mary.**

A sense of regret washed through me as soon as I'd hit the 'send' button. This couldn't get me fired, could it? I laughed to myself as I realised I wasn't actually the one being inappropriate, I was just… encouraging the person who was.

I placed the phone back on my desk and started to slot a few pencils and pens, from my bag, into my purple plastic stationary holder also picking out the BlackBerry pamphlet to put into my desk draw.

I sat back in my chair to take in my small office- if it could be classed as an office. To me, it looked more like... a closet.

Standing up, I headed over to the window to open it so I could let in a breeze; it was getting quite hot. There was a pretty view of the Grand Canal; that made the almighty total of one positive. I turned and sunk back into my chair- as if on cue, my phone vibrated on the desk.

Another e-mail.

**From: LC**

**To: Mary Madic**

**Subject: Spacesuit**

**Hot ;)**

**LC**

I couldn't help but smile and let out a small giggle.

Who was this person and why was he e-mailing me?

I suppose if you'd just started a new job, e-mails like this should at least freak you out a bit or send you running for the hills. But I found it amusing… Sort of.

I chose to ignore the e-mail and placed my phone back on top of my desk. Maybe this person would forget about me and leave me to my own devices on my first day... but I kind of, secretly, hoped they didn't.

I switched on the desktop computer and whilst waiting for it to load, undone a large letter with my name on, that was sat on my desk. In there, I found my username and password for the work computer, logged in straight away and loaded up the internet.

Just then, my phone vibrated.

I picked up the shiny black thing and opened up yet another e-mail.

**From: LC**

**To: Mary Madic**

**Subject: Spacesuit: Takes two.**

**I'll show you mine, if you show me yours? ;)**

**LC**

I didn't know whether to choke in shock or laugh out loud. Who did this ass think he was? I tapped my pen on the desk while my Blackberry sat on my thigh, I was unable to take my eyes away from the screen. I hadn't replied to his last email. Surely it would have been rude for me to _not _reply to this one. I clasped the phone in my hand when a bony finger tapped on my shoulder. I span around in my chair to find Gianna. I don't know who she was or what she did: I read her badge.

"Tanya needs you to go downstairs to collect the sandwiches order. This is what everybody has." She told me while slamming a scrap piece of paper onto my desk. "The deli is down the street." She purred with a bizarre accent.

I nodded without a word and watched my 'collegue' strut away. She stopped about halfway towards the office door and stopped.

"Oh and New Girl?" She projected a fake Italian accent across the room. I looked up from my email.

"Don't mess it up. Liam is very particular about his order." Instructed Gianna and she walked away, the click of her cheap shoes alongside her.

I stuffed the lunch order into my purse and slumped back into my office chair. The urge had become too much, I had to email 'LC' back.

**From: Mary Madic**

**To: LC**

**Subject: Credit card.**

**Honey, you couldn't afford the goods I got!**

**Mary.**

I smiled at my devious reply and stood up, slipping my jacket on, grabbing my bag and making my way out of the office.

Walking towards the elevator, I reflected on what I'd actually been asked to do.

Collect sandwiches. _Great._

I'll be forever known as the new lunch-runner girl.

Lunchtime Lauren. Sandwich Sally. Pasta Pat. Tummy-filling Tara. Food Fiona.

_Oh, my life._

I couldn't help but smile.

I rounded a small corner and pressed the button to call the elevator; stepping inside next to a smartly-dressed man. I pressed the button for the ground floor and saw he was going up another three levels before I got to go down.

Excellent.

The elevator seemed to be taking it's sweet time in it's journey to the 'above'. I leant against the wall and tapped my heel on the floor impatiently. Seriously, how long does it take to travel three floors? I watched the smart man stood in front of me. He was tall with blonde hair that was sculpted backwards with way too much product. I could swear I could smell wafts of _VO5_ coming my way. I wished I could be brutally honest with the dude and tell him _CREW _was far more flattering.

Moments later, the elevator grounded to a halt.

Oh hallelujah! Only another ten minutes before I reach ground floor!

Mr Hair Gel stepped out of the lift, brushing past a dirty-blonde haired man who was easily over 6ft, with stubble brushed around his face.

He was staring down, laughing and typing on his shiny-black-thing. He typed like a pro, so he obviously wasn't new to it, like me.

Just then, my own shiny-black-thing buzzed in my pocket.

**From: LC**

**To: Mary Madic**

**Subject: IQ**

**I'm quite confident I could afford all of 'your goods' and more.**

**Would you care to test your theory? ;)**

**LC**

–

Test the theory? Cheeky bastard.

I wasted no time and decided to reply before my signal was shut off completely by the elevator.

**From: Mary Madic**

**To: LC**

**Subject: Fashion sense**

**No can do amigo. I'm currently in a very slow elevator stood next to a dude who's tie and shirt makes my eyes hurt!**

**Mary.**

–

I slotted my shiny-black-thing back into my pocket and the man in the elevator's phone buzzed.

"_That's odd."_ I thought to myself.

I watched the unshaven giant of a man from the corner of my eye as he furrowed his brow, but with a smile still plastered across his face. He lightly touched his tie then, smirking, turned to look at me.

"Mary?" He asked in a bold Irish accent.

Was this dude psychic? I looked down at my pants to see if I was wearing my name tag. I was not.

Then the penny dropped.

"LC?" I asked.

The Irishman smirked again; a low chuckle came from his lips.

"Liam Coven. The owner of the tie you hate." He chuckled again. There was something oddly intoxicating about his accent. Even if I did only catch half of his sentence.

"That's not the only thing I hate," I whispered under my breathe as he still stared at me.

"What was that, m'love?" he asked in his rich Irish accent.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I smiled.

"Funny spacesuit you've got there." Was his reply.

I snorted audibly.

"Yes. Well, we American's know a thing or two about real fashion." I retorted.

"Oh touche Miss Mary." Liam laughed.

Who did this guy think he was? Mr Hotshot? Mr 'Probably goes around acting like the Boss'. Then once again, the penny dropped. Coven publishing... Liam Coven. He was the fucking company owner.

The doors had closed and we were now slowly heading downwards, at snail's pace.

"So," I spoke, trying to break the silence.

"You look beautiful, Mary," he said with confidence whilst leaning on the elevator wall.

My mind was brought to a halt, and, unfortunately, so was the lift.

What was I meant to say to that? And what were the fucking chances of the lift breaking down, right now?

I released a loud sigh and slumped back against the wall and dragged my body down until I was seated on the cold floor. I looked up at the Irish giant who was tapping keys into his shiny-black-thing then putting it to his ear. He must have only stayed on the line for a matter of thirty seconds before the phone was going back into his pocket.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"Dammit? Dammit? Don't say dammit, what the hell!" I panicked.

"It looks like we're stuck." The idiot confirmed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I scoffed and leant my head back against the wall with a huff.

_Men._

I reached up and pressed the alarm-symbol button on the lift wall and waited for a voice to come through the mini-speaker. I kicked off my heels and sat straight back down in my spot. I then heard the quiet thud of Liam sitting his ass right down next to me, leaning his head upon the wall in the same manner as I did. I turned my head to look at him. A pair of bright blue eyes and a cheeky, bold smirk was looking back at me.

"C'mon beautiful. Don't be mad at me. I didn't break the big bad machine."

I pursed my lips together hard, willing myself not to laugh at Liam. He was pouting now and batting his eyelashes. I turned away and stared at the wall, I could hear the Irishman start to make fake whimpering sounds. I turned to look into his puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Fine. Fine." He held his hands up in surrender and sat with his back to the wall, his long legs were stretched out across the space of the elevator.

Instead of letting his hands fall back down by his sides, Liam slyly placed an arm around my shoulder and scooted a little bit closer to me.

The smell of Lynx aftershave washed over me and then the lift gave a sudden thump and moved down a notch. Even angels will fall… I laughed to myself, thinking of the Lynx advert.

"You're brave lass, are ya'?" Liam asked from my left, "Could've plummeted to our death and here you are, giggling away."

"I could scream if you'd prefer," I answered.

"That's definitely what I'd prefer," he winked at me.

_Men._

I promised myself to be sensible and spent the next thirty minutes absolutely silent. Every now and again I would glance at Liam. On the last glance, he was loosening that god awful tie. I saw him pop a couple of buttons at the top of his shirt. It created a small gap in his pea green shirt allowing me to spot tanned skin.

I did my best not to look, not to gaze. Unfortunately, he must have caught me out of the corner of his eye.

"Checkin' out my "goods" are you darlin'?" He smirked.

"Per-lease!" I scoffed.

"Well y'know Miss Madic, we could be stuck in this elevator for a while. I'm just trying to pass the time," he shrugged casually with a toothy grin.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, using my arms to clutch them to my body.

"I'm a CEO... I'm supposed to have constructive ideas and entertain my staff," he added.

"If I get that bored of these four walls and desperate... I'll let you know,"

I punctuated the end of my sentence with a false, but very sweet, smile. It prompted a hearty chuckle from Mr Boss Man.

Around twenty minutes later and yet more silence; I realised the elevator was really starting to get stuffy. Liam had unbuttoned his shirt further. I was fighting the urge to start removing layers of my own. I unbuttoned the very top one on my blouse and waved the sides of my shirts together, eager for some kind of relief. It wasn't working and it was earning me quiet laughter from Liam. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at him. I was so hot and it was starting to make me antsy.

I slid my hands as subtle as I could along the inside of my skirt; I was trying to grab a decent grip on my tights to shimmy them down.

"Is this your very own version of a strip tease, love?"

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

It wasn't happening. I would have to go through the top of my skirt. I stuffed my hands into the top of my skirt, pushing the fabric of my tights down with a grunt.

"Do you need my help?" The Irish ass winked.

"If you touch me, you'll be the one needing help," I shot at him.

"Beautiful and an attitude. Suppose you can't win 'em all."

"You haven't won anything, you ass!" The pitch of my voice was rising.

"Don't be like that, love, you know you want me."

"You're full of yourself." I retorted.

"What is it Mary? Is it because I'm not really wearing a spacesuit?" He cooed. "You can't pretend you didn't enjoy those emails. You did didn't you?"

My silence told him everything.

I took another look at Liam and saw his shirt had fallen completely open. Staring at me were tanned, toned abs, his chest with just a few wisps of hair. The tone of his accent whirred through my mind and I found myself squeezing my thighs together. He slid the shirt away from his shoulders and spent a few seconds waving it in his face trying to find a breeze before he let it drop onto his face.

He let out a long sigh.

We both spent some time staring at the elevator door until our heads both dropped to one side, eventually catching one another's gaze. Liam's chest was rising up and falling; I could hear his heavy breathing. His cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Liam?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm okay," he gasped, "it's just getting warm in here isn't it?"

Maybe it was a little. But I decided I thought he was overreacting it.

"I'm not so crazy on small spaces," he admitted.

The poor guy. I moved to sit on my knees beside him, my supportive hand resting on his shoulder. A giant hand covered mine almost instantly, it was hot, clammy and squeezing mine tight. I tried to encourage him to take deep breaths and it seemed to work. I went from practically feeling his breath to being unsure whether he was breathing or not. He looked up at me with his blue eyes, thanking me silently.

I drew in a breath of my own, staring into this deep pool of sapphire. Liam's fingertips skimmed along the side of my skirt until he reached the waistband. I felt rough fingertips grazing my skin as they snuck under my blouse slightly.

"Mary..." he whispered and I leant my face in close, perhaps a centimetre away from his lips.

I froze. Could I do this?

I wasn't given much time to think it further. Liam's lips brushed mine and within seconds and I found myself responding. The kiss was ferocious, intense. Liam grabbed my thigh and pulled me astride his lap. One hand found its way to the small of my back, pulling my slender frame hard against him, whilst his other hand slid inside the waistband of my skirt trying to break it loose. His skin was still feverishly hot, or was it my own?

"You're beautiful, Mary," his deep and dominant Irish accent sounded and my breathing faltered, slightly.

My mouth fell open with no clue on how to reply, but then I wasn't given a chance. Liam dragged my lower lip between his teeth and smirked slightly, pulling my hips close to his...

Was that his shiny-black thing or was he actually _'pleased'_ to see me?

I allowed myself to be edged closer to him, purposely making sure that I rubbed past Liam's arousal with my thigh causing a low growl to rip from his chest.

"These fuckin' things get really tight you know, Mary." The Irishman smirked, looking down at his suit pants and the prominent tent in them.

"Why don't you remove them then?" I leant forward and whispered into his ear, raising myself slightly off his lap, giving him enough room to shuffle them down his thighs.

"I would if you didn't feel so damn good sittin' on me... You should help." He winked.

I pursed my lips and started to wriggle down his legs while my hands worked at the buckle on his pants, I could feel his cock straining against the material.

I finally slid the belt apart and used my, lightly manicured, nails to pinch the zipper in between my fingertips, careful not to make too much contact with him just yet. As my hands dragged the zipper lower, I could see his body rising ever-so-slightly to try and make my hand brush against him.

Oh no, Mr Liam.

I looked up at Liam and winked as he began to take his legs out of his pants, my heart beating ridiculously fast. He was then just sat before me in his blue plaid boxers. Liam's, for lack of a better word in my non-functioning brain, beauty was astounding. Literally breath-taking. From his muscular arms, to his perfectly chiselled chest, to the V-dips which led to a place where sexy things happened, all the way down to his solid-looking legs.

Beauty, pure and simple.

Fuck teasing, my mind threw at me and I tugged his boxers down, prompting a chuckle from Liam's lips.

"Keen are we, love?"

"Simply passing the time, Sir." I retorted.

Liam flashed a quick smirk then focused his eyes on my own.

"Stand up, let me see you." Liam requested.

I did as he asked and looked down at him curiously.

"Take your clothes off."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm very underdressed, Mary."

"I personally think you have the perfect attire for such an occasion," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.

There went that smirk again.

"Are you accusing me of being stark naked in elevator's with beautiful women often, Mary? Take your clothes off, let me see you." He repeated his request.

"I wouldn't put it past you, love," I mimicked his nickname from earlier, whilst lifting my shirt over my head.

I saw Liam inhale a long breath, his large hand was trailing down his stomach, further down to his... I nearly squeaked. I'd not looked at him properly yet. Impressive was certainly one word to describe him. I pulled down the zip at the back of my skirt and it fell in a pool around my feet in seconds.

I kicked my underwear to the floor and sank back down, Liam leaning forwards to unclasp my bra. His hands ghosting along my skin, making me tingle and a small, but sure, sigh escaped my chest.

He slid the straps of my bra down until the flimsy thing fell from my body and his large hands cupped my breasts, completely covering them.

"So perfect," he muttered, leaving an open mouthed kiss on my chest, over my heart.

My hands travelled around the back of his neck, up into his strawberry-tinted hair, tugging his head back to brush my lips against his. I could feel two hot hand between us, he'd grabbed my waist and was massaging circles into my pelvic bone with his thumbs, all the while grinding his hips up slowly, teasing his cock against where I was now almost dripping with desire.

Breathes were coming deep and fast, from us both, all the while trying our best to get as close as we could in this confined space. The elevator was heating up, but I couldn't tell if that was from our bodies or the lack of oxygen in the air.

Liam's hands continued to slide around my waist then up my back, gradually leaning my body back as my chest was covered in more kisses. His chin stubble tickling at my skin.

I felt one of his hands wander down towards my sex, his firm fingers drawing circles on my skin the whole way down.

Down.

Down.

Oh, god.

His fingers began a teasingly slow motion, touching all of the right places. I found myself moving to keep up with his movements, trying to make him go faster.

I rolled my hips forward in rhythm to his movements, I shifted in just the right moments before a single digit slipped where I needed him the most. The quietest moan left my lips.

"You feel so tight, love," he's melting voice whispered against my skin, "I can't wait to be in you. To feel all of you."

I could do nothing by moan in response as his fingers proceeded, making my body tingle all over. I couldn't resist bucking my hips as Liam eased a second finger within me. I stared down, deep into his eyes, it only seemed appropriate to return the favour.

My hands travelled downwards and wrapped around his cock, beginning to move up and down in a steady rhythm, in time with the pumping of his fingers. He felt so good on my skin, the heat running through us both. Bliss.

Soft moans escaped our lips in unison, I looked down at my hand and slowly started to twist it around his member, causing a low growl to rip from Liam's chest.

A whimper sounded from my own throat, in reply, and I allowed my hands to speed up their movements. Liam's fingers curling and unfolding inside of me, adding pressure in all the right places.

"Stand up, Mary," Liam commanded.

I blinked and reluctantly moved my hand away from him. Liam's long fingers withdrew from my body prompting a soft gasp to escape me at the loss of contact.

Liam held my hand as I pulled myself up onto my feet. I watched him fumble in the pocket of his suit pants and pull out the _oh so important_ foil packet.

I decided to take matters into my own hands, quite literally. I took the packet out of his hands and proceeded to roll the protection down his length, bit by bit. I felt him twitch and take a deep breath, a shiver escaped my body.

Liam's shaky hands found my waist, he gently pushed me backwards until I hit the elevator wall with a small thud. One large hand slid along my thigh until he reached my knee, hooking his arm underneath it and hitching it up to his hip. His hot breath blew gently on my skin as his lips found my collarbone, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down to my breast.

My body pushed forwards into his, showing him what I craved and he didn't disappoint me. He pulled me up slightly and lowered me down, allowing himself to fill me. My small cry of delight echoed bounced off the elevator wall as Liam sheathed himself within me.

Liam grunted something barely understandable to me in his thick Irish accent, he withdrew almost completely before slamming back within my tight walls, filling me to the hilt.

"Fuck, you feel good, love," he breathed out.

I just about managed to stutter something about the feeling being mutual when Liam's free arm found my other leg and, quite effortlessly, pulled me up. Liam's pure strength kept me against the wall of the elevator, his fingernails dug into my skin, causing a delicious host of sensation to vibrate through me. Everything just felt too damn good to notice pain.

My eyes began to slowly close as Liam found his perfect rhythm. He started off slow and playful, teasing me by pulling out and thrusting back in. The force of it was intense, causing me to gasp every time.

"Mary... Look at me," He murmured.

My eyes felt heavy, almost forced closed as I basked in the sheer pleasure Liam was providing me. Nevertheless I opened them and was met with the darkening blue eyes of Liam's. His eyes concentrated on my face as he continued a steady rhythm.

"So beautiful," his voice fled out to me, making me feel even more elated.

I felt Liam's body tense up, as he held me tight in his grasp. The hot moans I felt upon my skin, now becoming grunts. He started to pick up his pace, rocking his hips into mine, harder with each movement. I allowed my head to tilt back, closing my eyes as I did and just basking in the feelings which were being evoked. Pure ecstasy.

Liam's fingernails dug harder into my thighs, I mewled out, not in pain, but in delight. A coil in my stomach tightened, my entire body tingling at the sensation. A smirk formed on Liam's lips.

"Don't stop yourself, Mary. It's just you and me, love," Liam's voice seemed to circle my whole body, making me shiver with desire and I felt myself reach my undoing.

"Liam!" I gasped breathlessly.

"Mmm... come for me, beautiful," Liam groaned.

Liam uttered his simple, yet powerful, words and I came apart, in his hold. I cried out in sheer pleasure with my climax, rocking my hips in time with his through the little spasms of my body, aching to milk him of his own release.

"Fuck, Mary. Fuck!"

One final thrust and a growl ripped from Liam's chest. His body stilled, flushed against my own clammy frame, whilst we both were trying to catch our breaths.

I suddenly felt myself jerk to the right, hitting my arm on the elevator hand rail.

The elevator shifted.

Movement.

_Shit._

I'm naked, having sex with a co-worker, in a lift… at work.

_Fuck._

I jumped off of Liam, gasping at the connection being broke between us. I reached for my clothes and hurriedly tried putting them on.

Liam sat there, laughing lazily, whilst gathering his clothes towards him.

I stood there, painfully watching the numbers on the lift screen, go down, all the while getting closer to the ground floor.

_Level 9…_

Liam finally stood up to pull his boxers on. Something inside of me wanted to scold him for taking his time. I was now looking in the mirror, flattening out creases in my clothes and trying to rearrange the mess, which was my sex hair.

_Level 8…_

On went Liam's shirt.

One button at a time. Slow as can be.

_Level 7…_

Did he want to get caught?

_Level 6…_

The forsaken buttons were finally done up. He chose that moment to become specifically interested in a speck of dirt which had found its way onto his shirt.

_Level 5…_

Finally, he gave up trying to rub the dirt off and slipped his legs into his pants. Slowly rising them up over his thighs.

_Level 4…_

The zipper sounded and the trousers hung loosely around his sexy frame.

_Level 3…_

He tightened the belt around his waist.

_Level 2…_

On went that unpleasant tie.

_Level 1…_

Liam turned to me as he scooped up his jacket.

The elevator bounced onto the ground floor and the door opened with a little ping. Liam motioned for me to leave the elevator first.

"Ladies first," he smirked, a little too pleased with himself.

I took tiny steps out onto the tiled floor of the lobby, struggling to walk straight and contain my sex hair. I heard the low chuckle of Liam behind me, his breath upon my neck just before he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for an entertaining ride."

Liam's long strides quickly overtook my short ones as he walked out of the building and out of my sight before you could say four-leafed-clover.

I combed my fingers through my hair and regained somewhat a normal composure before strutting outside and into the sun myself.

_-TIAE-_

My next morning started much like yesterday. I got out of the cab and stared up at the skyscraper type building.

Something looked different though. I couldn't quite put my perfectly, manicured fingernail on it. But I knew something was _different_.

"Good morning, Mary," the receptionist peeped up as I signed in, "I have some papers for you to deliver to Marcus and Jasper- you just have to sign for them here."

She slipped a light pink piece of paper towards me and pointed me towards the signature box.

"Thank you," her polite response sounded.

"No problem," I replied, signing paper and pushing it back towards her, "may I ask who Jasper is? It's just that I'm new and…" I didn't finish off my morning ramble before she interjected.

"Jasper Whitlock. He's the new publishing manager here at Coven. It's his first day, taking place over Liam Coven- the founder, whom also happens to be Jaspers uncle. Family business and all."

"I… thanks," I grabbed the papers and headed straight towards the elevator, incapable of stringing together any coherent sentences.

Liam Coven.

_The_ Liam Coven?

What?

Why?

How did this make sense?

I walked into the elevator and looked around the space. Just yesterday I'd been in here with Liam, experiencing something like I never had before. And now he was gone?

Dazed, I pressed the button for floor 8 and leant against the back of the elevator, whilst it took me up. The door opened and I strolled down the corridor, as yesterday and settled at my desk- settling the papers, that I needed to deliver, to one side.

They could wait whilst I sorted my head out.

I tossed some papers aside and pressed the button to switch my laptop on when I felt a buzz from my shiny black thing in my jacket pocket. I fished it out and scrolled to my new email.

**From: LC**

**To: Mary Madic**

**Subject: Try Everything Twice**

**I'm a great believer in trying new things.**

**After having a interesting elevator liason yesterday, I think it's only right to take the lady for a drink.**

**My car will be waiting after work.**

**LC.**

_Oh my Irish stranger..._


End file.
